Finding Home
by UnitIdentified
Summary: Austin and Ally had a daughter at 16. They reluctantly gave her up for adoption to continue on with their dreams. Aidan South is a 12 year old girl who was in foster care since she was a baby. Follow Aidan as she tries to find her parents. I do not own Austin & Ally. T for swearing. Mostly daughter's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think and any changes I should make. Thanks :)**

* * *

***Ally P.O.V***

So. I have a secret. When I say "I," I mean we.

When Austin and I were 16, we had a daughter. It happened at an after-party after Austin's first official concert.

After I had her, we gave her up for adoption so we could continue in our careers.

We named her Aidan Harmony. She had brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes that started to turn brown. We had her 12 years ago on July 31, and at that time, we were in no shape or form ready to take care of a baby. With Austin's career just taking off, we had a foster home take her in.

Now, 12 years later, with us being 28, we are married and expecting again. 7 months next week, with a little boy.

Sometimes I wonder about Aidan, what happened to her, if she was adopted and found a loving family.

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

Hey. I'm Aidan South. I live in The South Foster Home**(1)**, somewhere in downtown Pittsburgh, with my best friends, Adelaide, Carmen, Callie, Raelynne, and Colton, along with many others.

I guess you want to know more about me.

Parents: I have no idea who they are. Although, people say I look like Austin and Ally Moon. Weird right?

Looks: I am around 5'4, more or less an inch, have brownish-blonde hair, and brown eyes that turn very dark when I'm mad.

Biggest fears: any type of still picture or film where the actors look at the camera, the dark. Not so much the dark, but like what I can't see, like ghosts. If that makes any sense. And being buried alive. Like I die, come back to life, and stuck underground, in a coffin. So, if I ever die, BURN ME RIGHT AWAY!

What I like the most: My friends, for one, anything spicy or sour, FIRE!, softball, amusement parks, like Kennywood!**(2)**, and Ghost Hunters marathons! But it has to be TAPS**(3)** or I won't watch it.

What I hate the most: any vegetable except carrots,people(unless you're a close friend), all my biggest fears, school(except I get to see my friends), and kid who's name is Charlie South. Asshat.

Hobbies: Slow-pitch softball in the summer, fast-pitch in the fall, Clarinet/ Bass Clarinet, song writing, singing, acting, and ghost hunting. Well, sorta... not professionally.

I guess that's all you need to know for now.

* * *

**(1) Totally made up... I think. I googled it, nothing came up. If it's real, don't own it.**

**(2) Kennywood Park in West Mifflin, Pennsylvania. Don't own that either**

**(3) The Atlantic Paranormal Society. Love the show, don't own it, sadly :/**

**Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think**

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

Gah! Homework. It sucks, there's too much of it. Eh, it's Friday, I can procrastinate 'til Sunday.

"Hey." My best friend, Raelynne, says walking into our room.

"Hi." I reply, not looking up from my iPad**(1).**

"What are you playing?" She asks looking over my shoulder, "Unblock Me**(2****)?**

"Yup."

"What level are you on?"

"223"

"How? You just downloaded it this morning!" There is astonishment in her voice.

"You can do a lot when you refuse to do your homework and waiting for the Wi-Fi to come on." I explain.

"Ah. Well, dinner's ready. Come eat." She says over her shoulder.

I groan and trudge out of our room. When I open the door to the dining hall, I duck as a milk carton flies across the room, exploding on the wall right where my head previously was.

_Damn you Charlie!_ I thought angrily, _Just keep calm. When he dies, you can set his grave on fire and dance on it._

I sit at the table that has been claimed by Adelaide, Carmen, Callie, and Colton. Huh. No Raelynne today.

"Dude. There's milk in your hair." Colton states.

"Yeah. I know." I reply bitterly.

"Charlie?" Callie asks.

"Charlie." I confirmed. Everyone nods.

"Anyone else coming to get food?" Carmen asks. I stand and walk with her up to the line.

And of all people, Charlie stands behind me. He taps my shoulder and I nearly slap him. I don't like anyone touching my shoulders. I have my reasons.

"Yes?" I ask bitterly.

"Nothing." He states simply, "I just wanted to give you an early Christmas present."

"Dude, it's 3 weeks 'til Christmas. Plus I don't want one from you anyways."

"Oh I know."

"Then wh-" At that moment, he decides to explode a water balloon filled with vinegar on my head. Where'd he even get that?

And when I can see again, I punch him square in the jaw, swelling on impact.

Everyone in the hall stops and stares. All I do is walk away to my room pulling off my sweatshirt.

_Fuck you_, _Charlie_. Is all I can think while I try to scrub the vinegar smell from my clothes.

* * *

***Ally P.O.V***

I'm sitting here behind the desk at Sonic Boom, bearly able to keep my head up. Everyone knows I'm pregnant, even in Australia. News travels fast.

I'm stuck here alone, my father at some music convention in Albequerque, Austin and Dez at a photo shoot, and Trish, who knows where.

There's no customers, so I start to doze. For some reason, I start thinking about Aidan.

"Guess who got a job at Melody Diner**(3)**!" Trish yells.

"Ah!" I scream, startled, "Never scare a pregnant woman! It may induce an early labor!"

"You're only 2 months pregnant! Nothing's gonna happen!"

"You never know. And didn't you already have a job at Melody Diner?" I question.

"Yeah, but that was years ago." She stated.

"Good point."

"So. How are the mornings? Morning sickness like when you were pregnant with Aidan?"

"Not as bad. With her, it was constant, like throughout the day. With this one, it's only in the mornings, mostly." I say, "Now, watch the store. I'm hungry."

"Go eat. I won't break anything." Trish laughs.

"I ain't worried about you breaking anything, I'm worried about you falling asleep." I state.

"Just go!" Trish yells.

I walk out of the store into the food court And spot a familiar face.

"Hey, Jessie!" I call out.

"Ally? Is that you?" Jessie**(4)** asks, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." I reply, while being squeezed, "How are the Ross kids?"

"Emma's a model and has two kids, Luke and Zuri are in college, Ravi went back to India with his wife for a year. I'm the nanny for Emma." Jessie said, "What about you?"

"That's awesome! And I'm still Austin's song writer. Do you want to catch up over lunch?" I ask.

"Sure. Just let me find Emma's kids and I'll meet you at Suzy's Soups**(5)**."

"Ok. See you then." I replied, walking away.

* * *

**(1) Apple. That's all I have to say. (Almost) everyone knows who made the iPad.**

**(2) An app **

**(3) Austin & Ally**

**(4) Jessie, along with the Ross kids**

**(5)Austin & Ally**

**So, tell me what you think. I really don't have much for Ally's P.O.V so from now on, I think I'll do mostly Aidan's P.O.V**

**I want to thank the people that followed/favorited/and reviewed. I just sat here and thought 'Holy crap! Someone actually likes my story!' So, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story sucks, but I never get ideas for the beginning of stories(fanfiction or not),always the middle. So bear with me, especially with Ally's P.O.V**

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

Well, I bruised the whole left side of Charlie's jaw. He deserved it. But, I'm confined to house arrest-minus school- by Mrs. South for three weeks.

So, while "Charlie and his little group of angels" take the little kids to the park and Mrs. South, Adelaide, Carmen, Callie, Colton, Raelynne, and her group go Christmas shopping, I'm stuck at home watching Iliana, the 11 month old crawler who loves to get into trouble.

While Iliana and I play in the T.V room, the phone rings in the office.

"Aidan South. How can I help you?" I ask into the receiver while setting Iliana on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Mrs. Emily South." The person replies.

"Uh.. Sorry. She's not here at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Uh.. No. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Around 5:30, 6:00."

"Ok. Sounds good. Bye." The man hastily hung up.

_Ok then._

"Iliana?" I just lost a baby inside a huge house. This ain't good.

_What's that red lump on the floor? Uh-oh._

"AHH!" Bloody baby on the floor here... Nope. Just doll that looks like her.

"I hate this doll. Ugh! She got in the red paint again." At least I didn't let a baby kill herself.

"Time for a bath." I coo, walking to the bathtub with Iliana. "And a nap."

While Iliana's napping, Charlie and his group come back with three of the four little kids they left with.

"You do know you left with four kids not three, right?" I ask him.

"No, there's Ashley, Jason, and Noah." He replies.

"You forgot Jezebel."

"Oh." Wow. Someone can't count.

"Stay here with the rest of them while I go find her." I tell them grabbing my coat, "Iliana's taking a nap."

"Whatever." Jaxson, one of Charlie's minions said.

I reach the park and find Jezebel sitting on one of the swings, crying.

"Hey, Jez. Ready to go home?" I ask in a soft voice. I open my arms and she runs straight into them.

"They left me here alone!" The little kindergartener cried.

"I know. They're meanies." I picked her up and started walking back to the foster home.

"Aidan Harmony! Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay in the house!" Mrs. South screeched. Yay. I'm the one in trouble.

"I did. Until they," I said pointing to Charlie and his angels, "Left Jezebel at the park. So I went to get her."

"Well, in that case, you're excused." Yay!

"As for you," she said, indicating to Charlie's group, "You are under house arrest with Ms. Aidan for the next three weeks."

"NO!" We all shout.

"Have you seen what I did to him the last time we were near each other?" I indicated to his still purple jaw.

"You need to learn to get along."

This will be a _long_ three weeks.

* * *

***Ally P.O.V***

After my reunion with Jessie, I decided to head back to Sonic Boom.

"Ally Dawson! You left me here for three hours!" Trish shouted.

"Sorry! I ran into Jessie and we talked for, apparently, for three hours."

"You talked to Jessie? Cool!"

"Hey, Ally." Austin said, walking into the store.

"Trish!" Dez screamed, running over and hugging her.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled, "What did you feed him?!"

"I fed him nothing. But they did have jellybeans on the table." Austin replied.

"That explains it. He's on a sugar high." I say, "And he's asleep. Uh-oh."

"DEZ! Get off!" Trish screeches.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. Peace." I say over my shoulder. I do not wanna deal with that. And there's the crash.

I change into my pajamas and lay down, sprawled across the bed.

About an hour later, Austin comes up and tries to lay down.

"Nope. My bed." I mumble.

"Then I guess I have to lay on you."

"Ok! I'm moving!" I screech, moving over.

"Thought so."

_Ha ha._

* * *

**Soap, there's that.**

**Now, on to Ally's pregnancy symptoms. I have no idea where I'm going with that. Never been pregnant(only 13), but I've done "research." So, again, NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. Also, that is why hers'll be short.**

**Same with the end to both of the P.O.V , no idea what I'm doing. Just bear with me while I figure out what the hell I'm doing.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. My weekend was crazy. This will be short.**

* * *

"Dude this is so boring!" Charlie complains. It's been two weeks into our house arrest. We're finishing up the Christmas decorations in the home.

"Shut up! We've heard!" I yell.

"You shut up, asshat!" He retorts.

"Oh _I'm_ the asshat?" I mumble.

"Sí, amigo." Jaxson says.

"Shut up, Jaxson!"

"I wonder where you got your anger management problems. From your mom, or your dad." Good God, Charlie. Shut up! "But I guess we'll never know."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I mean the punching, kicking, slapping, scre-"

"I get it! What are you saying about my parents?"

* * *

**Short. Yeah. But I have no idea where I'm going with this, and I wanted it updated. Next one will be longer... Ish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this'll be a little longer... You know... Sorta.**

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

"I'm saying that one of your parents had major anger problems." Charlie answered.

"And?" I ask.

"Just saying. It could be a reason they gave you up."

"Whatever." I don't care.

"At least I knew my parents." He added, thinking I couldn't hear him.

_At least I didn't murder mine. _I think. I know he didn't, but say something about me, I say something back.

We finish decorating about the same time Mrs. South comes back. She goes into her office while I think whether I should do what I'm about to do. _I'm doing it._

I wait 'til Mrs. South leaves for whatever she has to do.

I run into the office and go over to the files.

_Aaliyah, Abbey, Addison, Adriano, ah. here I am. Aidan._

I pull out my file and run to my room. I run into the bathroom, shut the door, and sit in the bathtub.

I open the folder and pull out my birth certificate signed by my mother. I then p- wait! My mother?

It says my mother is Allyson Marie Dawson. She was 16 when she had me on July 31, 2012, in Miami Hospital**(1)**. My father didn't sign my birth certificate**(2)**.

_I can see why my mother gave me up. She was 16._

Now onto the adoption papers.

"Aidan, are you done in there?" Raelynne asks through the door.

"What do you need?" I call back.

"To get the Tylenol."

"You can come in."

"Ew! No!"

"Relax! I'm sitting in the bathtub fully clothed."

She opens the door and gives me a weird look.

"What are you doing?" She asks, confused as hell.

"No!" I reply in a 'duh' tone, "The question is: Since when did we have Tylenol in here?"

"Since forever! I tell you this every time you complain about a headache but you don't listen." I do go nuts when I have a headache, "Now answer my question! Why are you sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed, no water running, and looking at papers?"

"I stole my files to try and find out who my parents are!" I reply, " Apparently I was born in Miami, Florida."

"And here I thought you were hiding out in the bathroom doing homework again." She mumbles, "Silly me." Sarcasm.

"You've known me for years. This should be expected. Now leave me to my findings!" I demand, leafing through the rest if the papers in the folder.

"Wow." She says walking out of the bathroom with the bottle of Tylenol, "Dinner's ready in 15!"

_Now who the hell is Allyson Dawson? And why do I reconize that name?_

* * *

**(1) IDK! Random hospital name I thought of. If it's real, don't own it.**

**(2) IDK if this can happen, but as this goes on, you will know why Austin didn't sign his daughter's birth certificate. And for the sake of this story, it happens!**

**I wanted to get something out before "The End of the World"(I don't believe it)**

**I hate typing on my iPad.**

**Tell me what you think... You know, if you don't die. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bear with me on these chapters. I have no idea what to do but I have chapters(3 and counting) for after Aidan finds her parents.**

**Now onto ze story!**

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

Dinner time. This'll be lovely. Note the sarcasm. I go and sit down at our table and listen to the conversation.

"We're going to the park later." Colton says, "Wanna come?"

"Nope." I reply. I have things to do.

"You're an anti-social lump, you know that?"

"And I embrace it." I answer, "And for your information, I'm going to the library with the kindergarteners."

"Going on the computers?"

"Sí, señor."

"Please tell me you're not going on that website with all the cat pictures!"

"It's not only cat pictures!" I exclaim. It's really not.

"She's trying to find out who her mother is." Raelynne days, sitting down next to me. I nod. "Some lady named Allyson Dawson." I add. Everyone but Raelynne's eyes grow wide.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You don't know who Allyson Dawson is?" Carmen asks, disbelief written all over her face. I shake my head.

"Allyson Dawson More commonly known as Ally Moon? Songwriter, wife, and the mother of Austin Moon's child?" Adelaide adds. Well, that changes a lot of things.

"I wonder if this tops your One Direction**(1)** obsession." I stop and think for a minute, "Nope. One Direction still tops the cake." Change the subject! Now, this stuff I know, thanks to the obsessed three.

"You better think yourself lucky having a famous mother." Callie tells me.

"Well it's not like I'm gonna meet her!" I reply, "She gave me up 12 years ago. She didn't want me."

"We all know she's the nicest person ever. She wouldn't give you up unless she had a very good reason." Adelaide says.

"and that she did." Mrs. South says, coming up behind me. "Ally Dawson- or Moon rather- _is_ your mother. I would know. I was there when you were born."

"Then why'd she give me up? And who's my father?" I ask. I really wanna know!

"That I am not allowed to tell. And I never met your father." Well that helped. Not!

"Well that helped." I say, sarcasm present in my voice.

"Well, everything's in your file." I try not to look hopefull, "Which someone seems to have stolen." Drat!

"It's in the bathtub in our room." I say defeated.

"Thank you." The blonde woman says while walking away.

"You stole your file?" Colton asks me.

"Yup." I jest explained where it was, did I not?

"Wow." Carmen says.

"Well that defeated my purpose of going to the library." I say, "Now I can look at cats!"

Colton groans. I laugh.

I turn to Adelaide, Carmen, and Callie. "Do any of you kknow where they live?"

Adelaide and Carmen shake their head. Callie looks at me skeptically. "Miami, Florida. Why?"

"Beacuse girls-"

"Hey!" Colton yelps.

"Shut up! Anyways, I'm gonna find them... Well, try to."

"How?" Raelynne asks.

"No idea. But I can try." I shrug.

"And I shall help you." Colton says, putting his arm around me. I blush.

"Ooh." Carmen sings. I blush harder.

"Well at least we got some emotion out of her." Raelynne adds.

"Shut up." I mumble. "Anyways, I need to go." I get up and walk over to the little kids' table.

"Come on. Let's go" They get up cheering and run to the door. I send a look back to my friends saying 'Save me!' Colton, Adelaide, Carmen, and Callie laugh. Raelynne shakes her head mouthing 'No.' _At least the kids have story time around now. I get to look at cat pictures! Yay! Haha, no._

Well, tomorrow's Christmas. This'll go down well. Nope.

* * *

**(1) One Direction. The what? Biggest fandom of all? Or is that Justin Bieber?**

**So, there's that. Tell me what you think.**

**I was thinking of starting another story. Sould I start it now or should I wait 'til I finish this one? You tell me.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemme tell ya. You know you're addicted to Fanfiction(Austin & Ally or not) when you're at a family reunion, not talking to anyone, and reading Austin & Ally fanfiction. That was me earlier...**

* * *

***Aidan P.O.V***

After I came home from the library, Mr. South-who just came home from a business trip- put the munchkins to bed

Tomorrow's Christmas so of course the munchkins are excited bacause 'Santa's' coming.

I _know_ I'm not getting anything from 'Santa' because I flung our Elf on the Shelf**(1)**, Spiffy, off the ceiling fan in the living room last night. Hey, when not tired and everyone's bored, you get ideas.

When I woke up, everyone was already opening their presents.

"Hey, Aidan." Colton says walking over to me, "Wanna go see Rise of the Guardians**(2)** with me?"

"YES!" I practically scream.

"Ok!" Colton replies, wincing from my squeal.

"Sorry." I say awkwardly, "I just woke up, had a lot of sugar last night, and I really wanted to see it."

"Bad combination." He says.

"Oh yeah." I agree, dragging out the 'Oh.'

After presents, we went and got changed, and left.

What else could be better? For an orphan anyways.

* * *

**(1) Elf on the Shelf- those creepy little stuffed elves that watch you... yeah...**

**(2) A movie that I'm going to see in... 11 hours. I texted my friend at like 11:30 saying we're going to see it. **

**Anyways, this is just a filler, reason of it being about Christmas...**

**I'm going to change my pen name(username? Whatever) to something... Don't know what.**

**Tell me what you think. Ignore everything I just said... _Please!_**

**P.S. ****Anyone else think Jack Frost is cute? No? Just me? Kay. I NEVER SAID THAT! It's like 'Who was your first crush?' 'Oh you know, Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians.' Is it wrong to think a cartoon's cute? Ok, it's official. I'm nuts.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Winslow Homer,_ I start on my report. _Ok. That's all I got. What's on MTV?_

"Whatchya doing?" Colton asks walking into the T.V. room.

"Watching the Ridiculousness**(1)** marathon and refusing to do my artist report." I reply, not looking away from the screen.

"You're not done?" He asks. I just look at him.

"You actually thought I'd have it done by now?" Really?

"No idea why I did." He says.

"Ooh." I cringe as I watch some dude wack his face off the ground in some failed skateboard stunt. I then laugh at some stupid comment his friend says.

"Ok!" Colton says, grabbing the remote. "Time to turn this off."

"No!" I yell trying to grab the remote.

"You do realize this is due next week, right?" He says, holding the remote above his head. It doesn't help that I'm 11 inches shorter than him.

"Your point is?" I ask.

"I wanna go to Logan's party tonight!" That's right. Logan Candace's New Year's Eve party. Adelaide, Carmen, Callie, Colton, Raelynne, Ryan, Zack, Jack**(2)**, and I were going to go together.

"Fine." I grumble, plopping onto the easy chair.

Colton helps me on my artist report for hours until Raelynne walks in screaming.

"We have three hours!" She says, running in.

"Oh, shit! We only have three hours!" I say, faking my panic. She nods. "Oh, wait. I don't care."

"Come on!" She outs.

"I honestly don't care. I can get dressed in under ten minutes." But Raelynne doesn't listen. She just pulls me out of the chair and shoves me out the door.

"But what about your makeup?" She says.

""I don't wear makeup!" I protest.

"Well that's about to change."

"Oh, no!" I groan. I can hear Colton laugh.

I was shoved into the bathroom and was told to shower. So I did everything I needed too. Raelynne put my undergarments, sliding shorts, and tank-top on the sink. I changed into them and walked out.

I stand in front of an ecstatic Raelynne holding a dress.

"You can do my makeup and style my hair but there is no way you are shoving me into a dress!" So that's why she gave me my sliding shorts.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "It's purple, plaid, and I know Colton'll love it!"

"I thought we wouldn't talk about that." I say, "I ain't putting that on!"

"Please?" She pleads.

"No." I say, folding my arms.

"PLE-"

"No."

"-EEEE-"

"NO!"

"-EASE?"

"No! For the last time."

"Fine." She huffed.

"I have a shirt that looks just like that. Except it's a _shirt_." I emphasize shirt.

"Get it!" She squeaks. God she's obsessed with fashion. Adelaide, Carmen, and Callie are obsessed with One Direction, Raelynne with fashion, and the only thing I'm obsessed with are my Airwalk converse tennis shoes**(3)**.

I grab the shirt and throw it at her, I sit down on my bed while Raelynne digs through my closet. She turns around a few minutes later with a blue shirt and dark jeans. She hands me my purple converse. I put them on.

"Perfect." She says triumphantly, "Now onto your makeup!" I groan.

At that point the Obsessed Three walked in.

After 10 minutes of getting stabbed in the eye with eyeliner, Callie started on my hair. I just sat there with a bored look on my face. I wasn't going to argue.

"So, Raelynne, what's up with you and Jack?" I smirk. She blushes.

"N-nothing." She's lying! "Why?"

"'Cause we know you like him." Callie adds, curling my hair.

"Well, Aidan likes Colton!" She says, trying to change the subject.

"Dude! Don't try changing the subject! This is about you and Jack." I say.

Everyone started arguing and it's getting annoying.

"I'm hungry!" I throw my head back and complain. Carmen just looks at me.

"We're going to eat in like half an hour!" She says.

"Well the last time I ate was breakfast!"

"Why didn't you eat lunch?"

"Colton made me stay and finish my artist report."

"Ah." They all say.

"Can we go now?" Adelaide whines.

"I'm with her on this one." I say. Raelynne nods. I run out of the room.

A few minutes later, the group of us started off towards the gym where the party's being held. I can see that there is a lot of sugar. This'll be good.

* * *

**(1) Show on MTV that I lve watching.**

**(2) Ryan, Zack, and Jack are Raelynne's group. I never gave them names until now.**

**(3) Tennis shoes, sneakers, tennies. Whatever. People get confused when I say tennis shoes.**

**There'll probably be a part 2, but it's 3:30AM here, and I wanna get some sleep before I have to stay up all night doing my report.**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have no good reason, I've just been lazy. Bash me through the internet, whatever. I probably deserve it.**

* * *

February 1st

**Aidan P.O.V**

Today's the day. I've decided I'd do it.

I guess you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Or you already know. Well, I'm going to tell you anyways.

I've decided to run away and find my mother. Why? I need to get out of this hell-hole.

Well, time to explain this to my friend. Yay.

Let's go. I'm hungry.

* * *

"So, I've got news." I say, grabbing my table's attention. 5 sets of eyes stare at me. "I've decided that I'm going to find my mother."

"When would you be leaving?" Raelynne asks, panic prominent in her voice.

"Tonight." I simply state, trying to stay calm. I have a felling this will be hard on all of us.

The conversation stops until we come back with our breakfast. Then it resumes with random chatter like any other day.

* * *

It's now lunch I've packed most of my stuff. All I need to pack is my file, which I need to steal again.

Well, at least I don't have to turn in the homework I didn't do.

"Aidan." I hear someone calling me. "I want to come with you." It's Colton.

"No." I say, not turning around.

"Why?" He persists.

"Because. It's too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt." I explain, "I need to go alone."

"That's why I want to come." He explains, "To protect you."

"I just- fine." I cave. "If you get hurt, I'm not responsible."

"Good." He says, turning around to walk out the door. "How long's the trip gonna be?"

"About six months**(1)**." I reply, throwing my book bag into the corner.

* * *

"I'm coming with you." Raelynne says, startling me from my trance. I was making sure Mrs. South was gone.

"No you're not." I reply, picking the lock with my bobby pin. I check once again to make sure the coast is clear and open the door.

"But you're letting Colton come!" She whines. Am I best friends with a 2 year old?

"That's because he's an idiot." I say, rummaging through the drawer with the A names. "Plus he wouldn't shut up about it and would've followed me."

"How do you know I wouldn't follow you?" She asks.

"Fine!" I cave once again. "Just shut up so I can get my file without being caught!"

"Alright. Oh and you might wanna hurry. Mrs. South just pulled up." Great.

"Stall her! I can't find it!" Where could it be? Where can it be? The desk! In the only locked drawer! So I pick it. And there it is. Now I just have to get past Raelynne and Mrs. South.

I open the door and peek out. Mrs. South is in the main hall. Easy.

* * *

February 2, 12:03 AM

Raelynne, Colton, and I are standing in front of the foster home with Adelaide, Carmen, and Callie.

"I don't want you to go." Carmen says while hugging me.

"I know." I reply, breaking away from her grasp. "But I have to. I need to get away from here."

And with that I threw my book bag onto my back and grabbed my ukulele case, the only instrument small enough to take, filled with my uke, money, and clothes.

* * *

February 2, 3:05 AM

**Ally P.O.V**

On February 2, 2:03 AM, our soon, Aaron Mark was born.**(2)**

The little blonde boy has dark brown eyes, a mini clone of Austin.

Hopefully I don't get depressed like I did with Aidan. That's the reason why we gave her up, my inability to do everyday tasks.

* * *

**I had no fricken way to end that. Forgive me.**

**(1) I don't know how long it takes to walk from Pittsburgh to Miami. Why would I?**

**(2) I know when I started this story, I said she was 2 months pregnant.. But in order to get this story moving along faster, I had to move it up to 7 months. But the second chapter still has 2 months. Ignore that**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aidan P.O.V**

A few things happened the past few months.

1.) We made it to Florida. Just outside Miami now.

2.) I found a dog. I named him Gin. He's a Leonberger.

3.) I turned 13.

Other than that, it's been walking and walking and walking and yeah, walking.

Now it's like midnight on August 9th. We're staying in an abandoned house. It's about an hour outside the heart of Miami.

I can't sleep so I just stare at the ceiling. Gin lays at my feet on the crappy bed left in the room.

Sleep eventually takes over me as everything gets darker.

* * *

Everything's a blur. I remember smelling smoke. Then I remember running out side. And a few minutes later I hear sirens and seeing the red and blue lights. And I remember running again.

I'm running. I only have the clothes on my back, money and my file. Everything else burned. Gin ran off.

I end up at a hotel. I have just enough money for one night. I shower and wash my clothes and crawl into the bed. I was just about to fall asleep when it hit me:

Raelynne's dead, Colton's somewhere in a hospital, and I'm all alone.

* * *

I finally made it to Sonic Boom. I walk inside and see a woman with brown hair just past her shoulders, sitting at a piano, softly playing a name-less tune.

"Excuse me." I say, scaring the woman into banging her hands on the piano keys. I smile. No matter where I am, I always enjoy scaring the crap out of people.

She stood up and went behind the counter and looked at me, a confused expression on her face. "You do know the sign says _closed_, right?" She asks.

"Actually, no it doesn't." I point to the door and on the inside facing us, the sign says _closed_. Meaning, the side facing outside says _open_. Forget it. I'm done talking.

"Well I'll be darned." I was right! Haha.

"Anyways. Are you Allyson Dawson?"

"Please, call me Ally." She says, shaking my hand. "What can I do for you?"

I lift up the file and slide my birth certificate out. "Are you," I turned the piece of paper to face her and lifted my head to look at her while she stared down at it. "The woman who signed this paper?"

She took a long look before lifting her eyes to meet mine. "Aidan?"

I nodded. She came over and hugged me. Touchy much?

She let go of me and held me at arm's length. "God, it really is you."

She turned and walked to the base of a staircase that leads up to an upper level.

"Austin! Come down here!" She yelled.

"Why?" A blonde dude whined while poking his head out of the door frame closest to the top of the stairs.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"If it's a fan, I'm not in the mood. I'm busy." He yelled, turning back into the room.

"Oh this is someone much more than a fan." She yelled back. She turned to me and whispered, "You are a fan, right?"

"Meh." I lifted my hand and shook it a little. You know the sign for 'maybe?' Like you have the thumbs up for 'yes' and thumbs down for 'no?' Is it just me? Yeah? Forget it.

"Fine." I heard him grumble. Someone's grumpy.

"Austin," He just lifted an eyebrow at his wife. "I'd like you to meet Aidan Harmony South."

He shifts his gaze to look at me and back to his wife. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. This is our daughter. We had her at sixteen, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, moving his way to me and touching my face. What? "That was one of the best and scariest surprises you have ever pulled on me."

I swatted his hands away. I barely like my friends touching me, no way am I letting a stranger touch me. Well, he is my father. But still!

"Guess who kept their job for a week?" A Latina woman shouts causing the three of us to turn and give her a confused look. "Who's this?" She asks finally noticing me.

"First off, Trish," Ally starts, "It's only been five days and second, this is Aidan. Our daughter."

"I hope you mean your's and Austin's daughter 'cause I don't remember having a kid with you." She said, obviousy joking. I like this woman.

"Aidan!" Someone yelled, causing me to look up in surprise. What is with all the yelling?

"Dez?" I call, recognizing the crazy red-head boy.

Yes, I've met Dez before. He talked to me after I sang at a karaoke night at a café. I know, creepy right? He worked-and still does, if I'm not mistaking- at a recording studio as a talent scout. He offered me a deal but I declined, saying I liked it where I was.

But this dude is persistent, I can tell you that. I was bestfriends with his niece, Marissa, and she would always have a message from her uncle asking me if I was ready to take up the record deal.

He ran up and hugged me, crushing my face into his chest. What is with the hugging?!

"Can't breathe!" I managed to choke out before I was released.

"You didn't tell me you were in Miami!" He shouted.

"You didn't tell me you knew my parents!" I replied, mocking his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, about that." He started, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Your parents are Austin and Ally Moon. And let me tell you, this girl can sing."

"Gee. Thanks for the info, considering I already found that out." I said pointing behind me.

"WELCOME!" He shouted before turning and running out the door shouting about a turkey.

"Typical Dez." The Latina woman-Trish- said. "Anyways, Aidan, was it? Now that you're here, I'm gonna be the best aunt you ever had." She slung an arm around my shoulders. "How about I go get fired from my job and we can go shopping?"

Hell, no. I am not going shopping.

"Trish, don't scare the poor girl." Ally says. Thank you.

"Why don't you sing for us?" Austin suggests. I'd rather go shopping.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a guitar." I tried to back out of it.

"Well, we have many." I guess it doesn't help that I'm in the middle of a music store.

"Fine." I give in. "But, I'm not using the guitar. And I didn't write it and it was written by a dude." If I didn't say that, it'd be weird. You'll see why.

"_I got a rice cooking in the microwave_

_Got a three day beard, I don't plan to shave_

_And it's a goofy thing but I just gotta say_

_Hey, I'm a-doin' alright_

_Yeah I think I'll make me some homemade soup_

_Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth_

_It's neither drink nor drug induced_

_No, I'm just doin' alright_

_And it's great day to be alive_

_I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes_

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood_

_But why can't everyday be just this good?_

_It's been fifteen years since I left home_

_Said good luck to every seed I'd sown_

_Give it my best and then I left it alone_

_Oh.. I hope they're doin' alright_

_Now I look in the mirror and what do I see?_

_A lone wolf there starin' back at me_

_Long in the tooth but harmless as can be_

_Lord, I guess he's doin' alright_

_And it's a great day to be alive_

_I know the sun's still __shining_ when I close my eyes

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood_

_But why can't everyday be just this good?_

_Sometimes it's lonely_

_Sometimes it's only me_

_And the shadows that fill this room_

_Sometimes I'm falling_

_Desperately calling_

_Howlin' at the moon_

_Ahwoo_

_Ahwoo_

_Well I might go get me a new tattoo_

_Or take my old Harley for a three day cruise_

_Might grow me a Fu Man Chu_

_Oh aww_

_And it's a great day to be alive_

_I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes_

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood_

_But why can't everyday be just this good?_

_And it's a great day to be alive_

_I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes_

_There's some hard times in the neighborhood_

_But why can't everyday be just this good?**(1)**_

"Wow." People are staring.

"Um... Thanks?" I question. I'm not that good.

"Now with that over," Ally starts, "Let's go shopping!" Trish finishes while grabbing my arm and running out with me dragging behind her.

Help!

* * *

**Finally! Some interaction between Aidan and her parents! Now it can officially become an _Austin & Ally _fanfiction. And my longest chapter ever!**

**(1) It's a Great Day to Be Alive- Travis Tritt**

**I know it's kinda like... Shouldn't she be less comfortable with them, since she just met them and all... but I really had no way to end that or anything. Anyways!**

**Now, I may go MIA for the next like, two months due to bad grades. I have failed like 5 classes, so I wanted to get this out before I'm grounded.**

**Also, can we bring my reviews up to 50? Please? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoo-hah! I'm back with a(waaay less-than) perfect chapter.**

* * *

**Aidan**

Things have been...weird, you could say. I'm living with my parents and publicity people are starting to wonder who I really am. Apparently they were told I was Austin's little sister or something. I don't know, but now that I think about it, this is completely normal compared to everything else in my life, I guess.

Colton's still in the hospital, breathing, not moving. It's been about a month now, something like that. The doctors still don't know when-or if-he's gonna wake up. It's all up to him when he's ready, I guess. They've finally identified Raelynne in the fire, but I knew that all along.

But I ain't letting that get me down. I've been more comfortable around my parents, always been able to adapt well. I think that's how I want to put it... Anyways!

I've started school at Miami School for the Gifted**(1)**, it's a school for the gifted-gifted like, extreme talents, I guess. Like really good artists, musicians, computer geeks. It's a giant A.N.T Farm, but no highschoolers and it's just us. I became friends with a few people, but I'll never have a friendship with them like I did with the kids back home. Well, my Pittsburgh foster home.

The few kids I actually get along with are great. I hang out with a girl named Marly and her twin brother, Buckley, two brunets who have dark green eyes, along with Cayden, a spunky red-head who insists on being called Syd. He's basically a mini Dez. They come to the shop, which I have been trusted enough to be put in charge of, almost everyday with me.

Today was one of those days. The twins and Syd were sitting on the yellow counters flicking paper footballs around. Whatever kept them entertained while I was working.

"So, Aidan. You ready for the School House Rock tonight?" Marly asked. This 'School House Rock' is a fundraiser to help with the elementary and middle schools' music and art program. It just focuses on the musicians' part of our school, mixed in with a little bit of the drama department, which is an option and really helps with the voters. Tonight there are six acts-we call them Rockers, don't ask- from around the city and each vote is a dollar($1=1 ticket). At the end of the competition you put in a ticket to a ballot drop-box and the Rocker with the most tickets in their box wins. Does that make sense? No? Okay, good. Think of it this way, it's basicly the Final Jam in Camp Rock**(2)**, just minus the fun summer at camp. And you have to pay to vote, you don't have a famous boy-band judging. Anyways!

"Yeah, you girls ready to get your butts whopped by us?" Buckley asks, his rude demeanor shining through his ever-so-innocent act. He may be an ass but his heart's in the right place... At least I think he has a heart... I don't know.

"Bitch, please. You don't know what's gonna hit ya. We have something pretty kick-ass planned." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Truth is, I have no idea what I just said, nor what Marly and I are going to sing.

"You wish." He replied.

"Oh I don't need to wish. I know we will beat your sorry asses into the dirt." I replied, taking a pen and scribbling a few song suggestions to Marly. She nodded.

"Bitch." Buckley said under his breath, not meant for me to hear. But I did.

"I have a pen and I ain't afraid to dig it into your eye socket." I replied, not looking up from the money I was counting from the cash register. When I did turn around I noticed Syd-God only knows why- squeezing water from a tiny hole in the corner of a Ziploc bag into an old mason jar.

"Why?" I ask the red-haired kid sitting on the piano bench.

"I dunno." He replied, "I got bored and you were busy threatening people. So I did the only logical thing I could think of."

"And that was squeezing water out of the corner of a Ziploc bag into an old mason jar?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, something I have only just recently mastered.

"Yup" He said, going back to (unsuccessfully) squeezing the water out of the plastic bag.

* * *

The _School House Rock. _Something created by some 50-year-old teachers. _School_ _House_ _Rock_? Seriously? Couldn't think of anything better?

Either way, Marly and I are gonna rock it! Rock it? Get it? School House Rock? Forget it.

Welp, Buckley and Syd are up first. They're singing _Breaking the Law_ by _Judas Priest_**(3). **Nothing against the band, but I don't like 'em. And mixed with these two boys, who can't hurt a fly, let alone break the law, it's just plain stupid.

These kids have their hair temporarily dyed(I know this because they had me do it)black, heavy eye make-up, pants sagging, chains hung off of their belt loops, black clothes. Disaster.

Marly and I are up next. She's got the guitar and I've got the microphone.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me your first._

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell whose is worse._

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace the with our own words._

_We live on front porches and swing life away._

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage._

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end._

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

_I've been here so long, I think it's time to move._

_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon._

_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow._

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know._

_But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world._

_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go._

_We live on fornt porches and swing life away._

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage._

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end._

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand... until you hold my hand._

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first._

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse._

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

_We live on front porches and swing life away._

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage._

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end._

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

* * *

After we performed, there were only two other acts until the awards.

There were six acts in total(not many people like doing this stuff. Plus it's a small school), so everyone gets a place.

Marly and I got 1st and Buckley and Syd got 6th.

Now I get to rub this in their faces. Ha.

* * *

**(1) I don't think this school exists, but if it does, I do not own it, along with pretty much everything else in this story.**

**(2) I do not own Camp Rock, or the Rockers or Final Jam. Calm down.**

**(3) I have nothing against Judas Priest. I don't listen to them and don't particularly like that song. You all have your opinions, I have mine. I hope I did not offend anyone, as it was not my intention.**

**(4) Swing Life Away by Rise Against**

**I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been dealing with writer's block, I haven't been up to writing these days, and I get ideas for stories that don't fit in any fanfiction category. But for now I've decided to focus on this and finish it. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to bring long, non-suckish chapters. Peace.**


End file.
